


Sunlight's Butterfly

by SunScale



Series: The Butterfly effect [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Blooming Romance, Character Study, Communication, Gowon, HyungHyuk - Freeform, Im Changkyun - Freeform, Lee Hoseok - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Tea Parties, clairvoyant au, clairvoyant hyungwon, featuring (lol), first part of a series, friendships, it counts as slow burn, journalist minhyuk, lee jooheon - Freeform, lots of metaphors about light, mentions of - Freeform, mutual pining for years, park chaewon - Freeform, ravenclaw hyungwon, slytherin minhyuk, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunScale/pseuds/SunScale
Summary: Souls are like butterflies seeking for the burning light that is life.There was no doubt, and he knew as much, but still just to be sure he consulted the cards. His own deck was neatly arranged on the three legged table. Every night he shuffled the cards and prepared them for a fast reading when he needed it. With a dainty hand Hyungwon lifted the card on top and set it facing up next to the deck, the sun smiled at him sharp and bright, with golden locks and dark brown eyes





	Sunlight's Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> It took me months to write this until it was decent to upload. I thank my proof reader, their help was more than I could ever asked. Thank you Bun, you're my one and only.
> 
> I think of this as my most beloved child (until i have writing more and the children count is lost), I hope it's enjoyable to whoever reads it.

The room was in thick shadows with heavy curtains covering the windows but Hyungwon knew it was way too early for him to be awake. Sleep was still clinging to his eyelids making them heavy, yet he felt it would be impossible to fall asleep again. He had a premonition in his dream and he could still see it clearly, the images moved fast and hazy but he could discern them perfectly; the sight showed him enough fragments of a most likely probable future that would unfold that day and he felt anticipation already filling him with high expectations. Hyungwon thought that since it seemed to be such an important day he mustn't strive for what was his usual routine. he wanted to leave an impression and for that he needed to make use of the time he usually spent sleeping; with a bit of regret he braced himself and tried to find the strength to get out of bed earlier than he would have liked and put an effort in turning himself presentable. 

It’s not that he forgot how to be presentable like his mother would say, he just didn’t have a reason to pay attention to it and he knew his natural good looks would overshadow his laziness. The constant tea parties his mother organized weren’t important enough for him to even shed his pajamas and fortunately his sleeping atires were of the finest silks and he could partake with them on,, looking nothing but stunning - or so his gossipy clients would say. He didn’t need their validation to be sure he was pleasing to the eye, he already knew by instinct and by magic; he knew before he went to sleep at night and he knew by the time he was waking up, the sight would tell without him needing to ask. 

However, that day the sight told him something that had him ticklish under his skin and giddy in his heart, he had forgotten the feeling long ago after he graduated from Hogwarts, since then he felt nothing until that morning. Drowsiness left his body with the thin thread of sunlight that snuck between the heavy curtains of his room, the difficult task that was waking up had never been this easy for him all his life, anticipation had filled his ribcage making him uneasy and restless. 

When he was a child his mother would marvel at his looks, she would call him a beauty and would praise him for everything he did, his father didn’t reprimand his wife’s overly doting behavior nor push a role on his child, but he would be strict in raising him with the manners of a gentleman and also had a special role in Hyungwon’s outstanding grades back in the wizarding school. However, Hyungwon grew spoiled in every sense of the word, later his parents witnessed with resignation that their son had become a high maintenance creature and nothing could be done.

To enhance his beauty, his mother started a routine since he was just a baby, she would bathe him in lavender water, rubbed his skin with soaps of vanilla scent, soak him in almond milk to keep his skin soft, and use countless of faint or sweet smelling creams on him. But by the time Hyungwon was old enough to go to Hogwarts he forgot all the process, the steps and the creams and just like any other boy he would do just the bare minimum for himself. His mother tried to make him retake his cleaning routine every summer and christmas but that would last until the next school year started and the holiday vacations were done; only when he was sixteen and more aware of himself he wrote a letter to his mother asking her for all the ointments,creams and waters she used on him, the package didn’t make itself wait and two big barn owls brought him a heavy chest full of tingling glass bottles. 

Hyungwon found himself dreaming of kisses and tender embraces, his dreams mixed with the sight confusing him and frustrating him. For two years he waited for something but it never came, he finished his studies at Hogwarts forgetting the beauty baths and routines to his mother’s utter disappointment, went to Uagadou wizarding school and focused on enhancing his clairvoyant abilities to the hilt but never again dreamed of kisses, embraces and golden locks. The chest of ointments, creams and waters laid forgotten in his walk in closet back at his parent’s house. 

Until that day. 

The dream of kisses came back, so sudden but clearer than ever. He woke up longing and feeling the ticklish sensation of lips on his neck, the breath of whispered words caressing his ear and arms sliding off his waist. First he attempted to rid his mind of thoughts and vanish the remains of the dream to the farthest corner he could find in his head, however threads of it still clung to him with glimpses of a white sharp smile, blushed high cheekbones, a husky voice laughing, gentle hands holding him, the buzz of a bee, a hand on his hand. Abruptly Hyungwon closed the sight’s line but it pushed itself through him bringing more images that crowded behind his closed eyelids 

Hyungwon rose and sat wide awake surrounded by his thick soft duvet and fluffy army of pillows, heart hammering like a mad man inside his chest. No matter how awake his mind was his limbs were still stiff and his movements slow, clumsily he got out of bed and walked towards his three leg table where he had all his utensils of major use for the sight. In the middle of the white oak table was his crystal ball held by three bronze half moons; Hyungwon look at it and from the depths of its transparent shiny surface a pair of dark brown eyes looked back at him. 

There was no doubt, and he knew as much, but still just to be sure he consulted the cards. His own deck was neatly arranged on the three legged table. Every night he shuffled the cards and prepared them for a fast reading when he needed it. With a dainty hand Hyungwon lifted the card on top and set it facing up next to the deck, the sun smiled at him sharp and bright, with golden locks and dark brown eyes. 

Inside his ribcage his heart skipped a beat or maybe two. He touched his chest with a hand willing his heart to calm down with the pressure. He risked a look to his full body mirror, it was massive against the wall framed with victorian ornaments painted with gold. His reflection looked back at him, nothing had changed noticeably aside for the glasiness of his eyes and the light blush on his cheeks. 

With less stiff movements Hyungwon walked towards his closet, and pulled the doors open by their golden handles; inside the closet in the farthest corner was his chest with ointments, creams and waters in their pretty bottles made of rainbow colored glass. It had been so long since he saw it, he remembered it being bigger but actually it was just heavy; he seized it with both hands and carried it with him to his joined bathroom. Hyungwon set the chest on the sink marble counter and lifted the lid uncovering six levels with rows of glass bottles filled with all kinds of scents, oils, creams, waters and more. His mother’s preference for sweet scents also extended to the ingredients she choose for his baths, being in front of the chest full of bottles made him think that maybe one of the reasons he wasn’t so keen on keeping the routine - ever - was because he didn’t like those scents in particular; now in this special day he would choose none of his mother’s favorite aromas, but what he preferred at the moment. 

Of all the little bottles of pretty shapes and enticing colors, Hyungwon chose epsom salts, baking soda and leaves of green tea to pour on his bath. He opened the faucets of hot and cold water and let it run to fill his big wide bathtub. He went back to his room to retrieved from a drawer a handful of eucalyptus leaves to burn while he took his bath.

Hyungwon undressed of his pajamas and let the silk attire fell to the marble floor soundlessly and carelessly. He stepped into the tub hissing because of the water which was slightly hotter than he would have liked and whined just the tiniest bit before he ended up sitting in the tub and resting his head on the headrest. The eucalyptus leaves were burning on a flower shaped ashtray filling the bathroom with dense slowly ascending smoke, the fresh fragrance of the eucalyptus mixed with the green tea and exfoling salts. Hyungwon dozed off while looking at the high ceiling and the thick sensual clouds of smoke, the sunlight came through the high windows and with them the sound of someone laughing, a husky voice whispering unintelligible things in his ear. In his lethargic state the sight pushed through and showed him more and nothing at the same time, barely a blink of the whole picture. 

He smiled and blushed. 

-

By eleven in the morning Hyungwon’s mother was already dressed in her best gowns, her hair styled in a simple but elegant bun, touched by a flowery hairpin. Thursdays and Sundays were her favorite days of the week; she has dedicated the last fourteen years to hold the best tea parties among her friends of high society in the magic community. Her husband used to consider her meetings as frivolities as well as a waste of their money in pastries, later by the amount of connections and clients his wife built for their business the man let her indulge in all the expenses she deemed necessary for her weekly meetings and even participated in the organization of some of those gatherings where he would be directly involved. The woman felt in the prime time of her life. 

However, her biggest worry was her son. When she gave birth to him he was so small and delicate she thought that what came from her was a flower, she carried him in her arms scared that he would dissolve in petals of gardenia. In her eyes hyungwon was a child of light and air, dainty and soft like the spring wind that carries the fragrance of the blooming flowers. He was also a child of loneliness and tranquility, she never had much of a trouble with him, he would comply to her wishes and let her do as she wanted with him; it was selfish and petty of her to show him off as a prize because of his beauty, yet her Hyungwon never chastised her and even indulged her however she wanted. Him coming down to her tea parties and entertaining her guest was more than she could ask of him, and to her surprise he did it on his own volition. 

When the sight - as her son called his clairvoyant abilities - started to present in Hyungwon he was but six years old; it started with little guessing games of what dessert he would have with his tea, other times it would be just little dreams of the day and him telling her he already saw how things were going to happen, then it escalated to more detailed predictions that could change their lives. He would come to her and whisper the secrets the sight allowed him to see. “Mommy don’t let daddy buy those fabrics” he said once, his voice had an urgency she had never heard in her soft child, the clutch of his hands on her skirt was so tight that his little knuckles were white. 

She remember fighting with her husband over the business of fire rat pelt coming from Japan, their argument was heated and none of them would relent. Her husband wouldn’t lose the chance of having such precious fabric over his child’s prediction, that he still didn’t really believe were accurate. Fire rat pelt was so uncommon and highly coveted because instead of burning when being exposed to fire it would shine the brightest opalescent colors, the pelt was resistant to the ravages of time and low maintenance. It was expensive because of its rarity but it was so coveted that it meant an excellent investment. Her husband made a show of the acquisition of the pelts, he invited big personalities in the fabric suppliers circle to receive the cargo. There were big expectations over the business that could be built through the selling of the fire rat pelt. 

At first sight the pelt wasn't exactly special it was just a blue greyish thick fur, but not deterred after the disappointment because of the simple look of the pelt, her husband held his wand and set the fabric on fire. In front of everyone's eyes the fire rat pelt turned yellowish, then royal blue, bright red and many other colors like it was promised. For a whole minute everyone was looking at the marvelous sight, the fabric seemed to be the investment that it was expected. Until it caught fire and started to burn. The whole fur started to burn and no water spell could stop the flames. 

Bewilderment in seconds turned into horror, and by the time they stopped the fire, her husband was already humiliated in front of his rich colleagues. The ashes of the pelt were all over their social room, smoke still coming off it and drifting towards the opened windows. Her sweet son sat in a corner of the room, looking at the ruined pelt with glassy eyes full of unshed tears, his hands balled into fists over his bony knees. 

After that day her husband never doubted their Hyungwon ever again. His words were taken in high consideration, even if in the first moment they made no sense. 

Hyungwon's mother would always wake up at seven, she would be presentable enough to have breakfast with her husband at their office, presentable enough for work after they eat. But on Thursdays and Sundays she made an exception and woke up just a little late to have breakfast by herself in her room, after that she would take her time in getting ready for her tea parties and once done with her looks she would march her way to her son's room to wake him up, always at eleven just like that day. 

Hyungwon had always have an affinity with his bed, convincing him to leave the fort of pillows and fluffy blankets and duvet required a lot of patience and will power. If it was for himself Hyungwon would sleep the day away, of that his mother was sure. 

When she opened the door of her child's bedroom she couldn't come out of her surprise fast enough. Of all the things she expected to see that morning Hyungwon sitting in his private balcony already having breakfast, not wearing one of his fancy pajamas but a prussian blue velvet robe, wasn't one of them. 

Hyungwon turned his head to see his mother looking at him baffled incapable of schooling her face into something more regal, he smiled at her with his gentle otherworldly smile, his cheeks were flushed and his hair a little damp. 

“Good morning, mommy.” he greeted her pleasantly, sipping from his cup of tea.

“Good morning, my dear.” she leaned down and kissed the top of his head, wetting her lips with the dampness of his hair.

He smelled of green tea and eucalyptus with the faintest salty scent clinging to his skin. She regarded him unable to hide her surprise.

“Did you by chance dust off the chest with scents and essences I gave you?” she asked while sitting on the chair opposite of her son, picking the porcelain teapot and serving herself a cup of tea. Hyungwon already knew she was going to keep him company during his meal. 

He hummed giving the smallest of nods, munching a chunk of freshly made sweet bread and before she could question him about his motives Hyungwon swallowed and spoke.

“A special guest is coming to the tea party mommy, and I must look my best.” Hyungwon finished his sentence and put a whole boiled egg inside his mouth, chewing on it happily.

“Don’t eat like a savage, sweetheart.” She reprimanded but that didn’t deterred him from taking another egg into his mouth in the same fashion. She sighed defeated.

Hyungwon on the other hand could sense his mother’s curiosity in her well composed silence, she busied herself on smearing soft butter on top of the little crunchy toasts, taking her time in chewing and sipping her tea calmly, repeating the process a few more times. Knowing very well she would break soon Hyungwon ate more eggs, soaked some flower shaped butter cookies in his tea and looked out of the balcony to the garden spreading below. 

His mother’s curiosity overpowered her temperance and she couldn’t help herself and asked her son, not looking at him directly as if pretending to be absolutely uninterested on Hyungwon’s social affairs. 

“Oh, and deary, who might that special guest be? Did you, by any chance, take interest in one of our usual visitors? Little Chaewon, maybe?” 

Hyungwon exhaled a laugh that was pure air then he burst on a fit of giggles. The woman looked startled by her son’s reaction to her question and while she tried hard not to look embarrassed by it, she couldn’t avoid the blushed that settled on her cheeks, giving her away.

“Mommy, with all due respect for Chaewon, she comes to our parties so often that she’s hardly a special guest at this point. I suggest you open your mind and wait for it.” 

Hyungwon’s fit of giggles ended slowly and he went back to his tea and flower shaped butter cookies, while his mother on the other hand found herself dumbfounded and finally completely unable of hiding her surprise. Her son wasn’t acting any different, yet there was an unusual enthusiasm that could only be related with that infamous special guest, which only made her curiosity grow and she was already anticipating that Thursday’s tea party.

_   
  


The rest of the time left before the tea party Hyungwon spent it writing letters. He avoided looking at his three leg table at all cost, covered the crystal ball with a velvety black cloth and put his tarot cards inside their respective wooden box. While writing the letters he was so focused organizing his ideas and putting them into coherent words that the sight didn’t push through his thoughts, there were few times when he would be distracted with fragments of premonitions and his letters would end up being a mix of events he wanted to tell his friends about and words that made absolutely no sense to anyone but him. 

Hyungwon choose not to have lunch with his parents, or at all. He woke up earlier and ate late; his usual routine was to have brunch at twelve but by that hour he still felt full with butter cookies, boiled eggs and chamomile tea, so he sat for an hour and a half and wrote a long letter to Changkyun about his dreams and about what the tarot cards said He told him he didn’t check on the runes but he was sure they would tell him just the same, he also gave comments on Changkyun latest advances in his investigation. Changkyun had said something on his last letter about one of them visiting the other and Hyungwon noted that he would like that very much.  _ but please I don’t want to go to Hogwarts, let’s meet somewhere else _ . It’s not that he didn’t like Hogwarts, he had countless of great moments there, but he was of the mind that he didn’t need to go back. It wasn’t rejection, it was just a feeling that his time there was good and enough. 

By two in the afternoon Hyungwon put all his perchaments, quills and ink into their rightful place and prepared for the upcoming event. He chose to wear a semi sheer swiss blouse with a big bow around the side of his neck, and a pair of black linen pants that hugged around his waist and hips nicely. Looking at himself in the full body mirror he concluded that this was the correct choice; he looked handsome and felt comfortable. 

Just for precaution, and because he felt especially vain, Hyungwon sat on the small stool in front of his vanity. On a golden tray were many little containers with creams, one of them had a white dancing bunny on the little glass lid.When Hyungwon held it in his hand the little bunny stopped its dance and for a second regarded him with curiosity just to go back to its jumps and twists. Lifting the little lid, Hyungwon touched his fingers with the coral colored cream and tapped it softly on specific places on his face. He checked his reflection in the vanity mirror and saw with satisfaction the glamour already working on those little imperfections. As a final detail he touched the middle of his lips with a crimson tint smearing it to enhance the fullness of them. Happy with the result Hyungwon stood up and walked out of the room. 

_

Hyungwon’s mother had a very strict guideline when it came to her tea parties. On Thursdays, like that day, she liked to invite her friends and some new acquaintances, maybe the wife of a potential client and from time to time a young lady that shared school years with Hyungwon, but usually she keep it under 15 people at most, not one more. She sent a letter every Fridays for the Thursday’s meetings and demanded in the last line of her courteous invitation to confirm the attendance by Tuesday - Wednesday at most; this way, when one of them couldn’t come, she already had someone to fit in place.

The time to arrive was at three o’clock in the afternoon either by floo powder or by portkey. She would also ask in her invitations how her guests would rather come and gave them the option to choose. If by portkey she would send little trinkets that worked as such and all her guests would end up arriving in the chimney room.

The tea room had five tables forming a perfect circle around it, each table had four seats, three guest per table and one chair for the hostess, that way Hyungwon’s mother would be able to have a moment on each table and entertained her guests. In the middle of the room there was a lonesome table of three legs with two chairs on which Hyungwon would attend to anyone who wanted their fortune told or something similar. However, a little further away from the guests’ tables there was a lounge chaise, which was where Hyungwon spent the rest of the afternoon and the evening when no one else wanted something from him. He would lay there and eat all the cookies, crackers, toast breads with cheese or smoked ham, and of course, his tea. The three leg table and the lounge chaise were a recent addition, just after Hyungwon came back from Uagadou wizarding school and told his mother he wanted to attend her tea parties. As lazy as Hyungwon could be he didn’t like being jobless and he knew every lady, young or old, would be eager to find themselves in his company but also have a bit of future readings and astrological advice. 

His little business was not only providing his parents with excellent connections, but gave him a nice sum of money every week that let him rest at ease, because he wasn’t depending on his parent’s money. 

The room had long windows which gave a nice view of the garden outside, if the guest desired it they could go for a walk to enjoy a bit of sunlight. While laying on the chaise Hyungwon would distract himself with the flowers, bushes and all the greenery outside until he dozed off for the rest of the party. His mother couldn’t reprimand him for falling asleep in front of her guests and friends, she knew her son’s clairvoyant abilities took abnormal amounts of energy, especially if used constantly with the purpose of an accurate reading. On the other hand the women in the room seemed to enjoy the sight of the beautiful sleeping man, a romantic tenderness woke up in them every time they saw him fall prey to the dreams; in fact it would appear that it was the second most anticipated moment, the first being their time with Hyungwon.

Hyungwon sat on his chair on the three leg table, on top of blue velvet cloth was a crystal ball showing him absolutely nothing, at hands reach a deck of cards that wasn’t his “own”, he much rather use runes instead of tarot but these ladies wanted accuracy, not that Hyungwon gave them as much but just hints and keywords. As a clairvoyant, Hyungwon was well aware that destiny should not be forced to change, because it won’t change at all for absolutely no one. In any other scenario it could change for worse if forced to change at all. Destiny was capricious and selfish, like a child, and the best thing to do is let it take its course without minding the direction. However, to keep the job he had to make an effort, he had to give his clients something resembling to what they wanted, from the act to the utensils to the closest answer to their questions. He wasn’t telling them the whole truth to avoid any attempt of potential dangerous change, but he wasn’t lying to them either. 

The tea room started to fill and Hyungwon greeted every incoming guest with a gentle nod and a pleasant smile, his eyes weren’t focused on them but lost somewhere around the side of their heads, pretending to look at them yet not looking at all. The ladies around the room were chit chatting while finding their places, in the meantime Hyungwon started a breathing exercise, with every exhale he rid his mind of unnecessary thoughts, including the dear visions of the sun, the sound of laughter, the ghost memory of kisses, he let them go through his barely open lips as exhalations, until there was nothing but a mist. 

Voices hushed, teas were being served, and the chair in front of Hyungwon was occupied. 

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Baddock, please tell me your question.” 

_

The blue clouds on his crystal ball dissipated and with it Hyungwon’s foretelling of what destiny had in mind for his current client, young Miss Boardman. Her long necklaces and countless of bracelets chimed, she was beaming with utter happiness and satisfaction, a smile so big and bright split her face that Hyungwon couldn’t help but mimic with one of his own, a subdued sort of sleepy one. 

“Thank you, Hyungwon, I’m so happy with this week’s session,” she said, still smiling. Her every move was followed by all her trinkets chiming happily like fairy bells. 

“It was my pleasure, Miss Boardman, please send my regards to your grandfather.”

“Of course!! He will be very pleased to hear about you. Once again, thank you very much!” 

“Enjoy the rest of the evening, miss.” Hyungwon dismissed her courteously. Once she was back at her table sharing what he told her with her friends he let out a long withheld sigh. He felt specially exhausted today.

Hyungwon kept his posture tight on the chair in such tensed way that his hips felt sore, further into the sessions with each guest, keeping his own wishes and thoughts out of his mind turned into a titanic task, what was a light pressure on the side of his forehead turned into a throbbing pain. He had been avoiding falling prey of the anticipation, which would only lead him to utter disappointment by the end of the evening. 

“ _ I’m not lying to myself, I didn’t just dreamed it. I saw it _ ”, he kept telling himself in his mind over and over again holding to a dear thread of hope. However, his heart in his chest felt like a heavy burden.

So deeply lost was Hyungwon in his thoughts and ruminations that he didn’t notice the person sitting in front of him until a finger tapped the marble top of the three leg table insistently. 

“You look exhausted and upset Mr. Chae.” Hyungwon could recognize that voice everywhere, anywhere, even with his eyes closed. Brown eyes were looking at him with utmost kindness, joy twinkling in the lovely pools. But those weren’t the brown eyes he was expecting to see and it made his heart ache in disappointment and sadness. 

“Chaewon…” He couldn’t speak anymore words, in his head he reprimanded himself weakly for being so careless in the way he treated his friend, but mostly for holding onto blind hope. 

His face must have showed what was on his mind because Chaewon’s little hand closed around his. Both their fingers were dainty but hers were incredibly beautiful, her lovely thumb drew circles around the back of his hand attempting to soothe him even when she didn’t know what was causing him pain.

“You do look exhausted dear,” Chaewon said, concern coating her voice. “Don’t you want to lay down?” she asked softly. Her hand holding his offered the support he needed, it grounded the storm of thoughts that were clouding his mind. Hyungwon moved his hand to hold hers better, Chaewon’s finger fitting perfectly in his palm like a little white dove. 

“I’m alright now,” he said in a whisper he was sure was heard in the whole tea room, she smiled at him, trusting his words, yet tightening her hold for a brief second. 

His friendship with Chaewon was in the spotlight from the moment she came to the tea parties for the first time to that day. He remembered her from his time in Hogwarts but he didn’t mind her much, he was seventeen and she was but thirteen and he was preoccupied with things that he deemed important back then. They talked for the first time when she attended one of Hyunwon’s mother’s tea parties. She had an easy laugh, a gentleness despite her mischievous nature and a blinding brightness that also translated to her aura - which Hyungwon couldn’t help peaking at just once - that he felt drawn to her. She didn’t come to get weekly readings, she waited for everyone to have their time with him and she would be the last to sit with him just to talk about whatever came to them. More often than not she would gossip with him about the guests in the tea room, tell him to beware of this or that Mrs. and their precocious daughters. Nevertheless, they were indeed in the spotlight. His mother would ask uncalled questions about their closeness. They were gossip material but neither of them couldn’t care any less. 

To him Chaewon was the first light of a morning in spring season, soft and pure with rainbow thin highlights. Her blond, almost white veela hair caught the light of the sun, creating a halo around her head that made her look holy and precious. She was the dawn, so fragile yet growing in intensity. Him, like a butterfly deprived of the burning sun and firelight he so wanted, was happy with the gentle warmth of her friendship. 

“Do you have a question today?” Without letting go of her hand he offered the deck of cards for her to pick; she shook her head and pushed the cards back to him.

“I do have a question though. You’re all dolled up today, to what do we owe this?” Asked Chaewon, her ruby lips spreading in a smile.

With her disinterested questions she was planning to pry from him his most honest answer and probably more. But it wasn't in his heart to reveal the truth behind his actions. Not because he didn't want to tell her, but because he didn't want to acknowledge that everything might have been just a feverish dream and what he saw in his crystal ball and tarot cards that morning were just her eyes and her curls and nothing else. Was it possible that with sleep still clinging to his eyes he might have mixed the dreams with the sight?

He refused to believe he confused her eyes and locks with those of someone else. 

"I woke up feeling especially vain today,” he said, an innocent smile on his generous lips. “Sometimes, not always, I feel like making an effort." 

Of course, she didn’t believe his lie. He could see it in the glint of her perceptive eyes, but this didn't deterre Hyungwon from keeping up the act and falling into details of how he dusted off the chest of essences his mother gave him. He mentioned how effective and perfectly made the glamour cream he used was, "I will buy one for you, knowing Hoseok he might send me two for the price of one, I can give you both, I don’t mind at all. He spoils me a lot, you know? But it’s because he's also very annoying…"

Chaewon let him talk all he wanted, she held his hand and caressed it while he just rambled about nothing at all. For a brief moment Hyungwon let himself forget about kisses, sunligt and summer laughs; about brown eyes and sharp smiles, and filled the massive void in his chest with her warm presence. He couldn’t believe how dumb he was for not appreciating her company right away, he scolded himself in silence. She came to the tedious tea party and waited for her chance to sit and talk to him, and he had the audacity to feel disappointed when she turned out to be not the person he was waiting for; outrageous, ridiculous, so incredibly selfish. He felt undeserving of her kindness and wanted to return her patience with his undivided attention.

He managed to turn the conversation towards Chaewon herself, convincing her to draw a card from his deck. It required effort and persuasion but he managed and had her drawing the first card, which happened to be The Empress. He started his reading like any other conversation with her, he talked about the empress that was looking at them both from her position on the table, she was beautiful and with cascading light hair.she was fair and feminine and from there Hyungwon told Chaewon how well she was managing herself these days. He tried once again to persuade her into drawing another card to make a full cycle, but she refused with a gentle shake of her lovely head and a sweet smile on her red rose lips. He then preferred to avoid burdening her with unnecessary requests and went back to the empress and what she represents. 

Hyungwon was about to offer Chaewon to take their conversation to his lounge chaise. His perfectly straight posture took its toll on him and not only his hips felt sore but his shoulders and shoulder blades felt more tense than usual, but his intentions were stopped by his house elfine coming into the tea room guiding a new visitor inside. Hyungwon felt his heart stop completely then regained its beating faster and harder, he could feel it hammering away in his ribcage and hear it pumping blood like mad. 

“Master Hyungwon, I’m sorry to interrupt but Mr. Minhyuk Lee says he came to see you,” said the elfine in her soft, high pitched voice. She was looking at him with her big blue eyes. 

Hyungwon suddenly was amazed at how regal she looked, with her fine baby blue long sleeved gown, and it took him a whole minute to process her words and tear his eyes away from her. The elfine was absolutely not impressed. 

“Master Hyungwon?” 

Words failed him; he never had faced a challenge as big as the heaviness of his tongue and the blankness of his mind in that moment. 

  
“Thank you, Dolly. I will recieve Mr. Lee.” he managed to say after he regained control over himself and remembered how to talk again. 

Since he saw his frame coming from the doorway Hyungwon had yet to look at Minhyuk, he was afraid of being paralyzed again, or worse, blurt out all that it was bottled up inside his chest in front of his mother and her guests. 

Hyungwon didn’t notice that Minhyuk had walked all the way to his table to stand right beside him, until he cleared his throat. The sound alone made Hyungwon jump and turn his head so fast he almost had a whiplash. Warm brown eyes framed with golden locks were looking at him, there was a polite smile on Minhyuk’s lips and Hyungwon recognized uncertainty and eagerness on his face, which was surprising knowing he wasn’t a man who’d let his emotions out of control. 

Minhyuk broke eye contact, gazing towards Hyungwon and Chaewon’s still linked hands. The urge to let go of Chaewon’s hand was immediate but he stopped himself, reasoning that if he were to do that he would hurt his friend’s feelings and also look extremely suspicious in front of his mother and her guest, who were looking in his direction ready to get something juicy to talk about. 

“Would you excuse me?” He gently asked Chaewon and she looked almost exasperated, rolling her eyes and letting go of his hand. She stood up from her chair, brushing invisible dust off her white lace dress. 

“I guess I will be receiving a letter from you this week,” she said, a knowing smile on her cherry lips, her eyes going back and forth between him and Minhyuk. She said her goodbyes and went back to her table where her friends didn’t have the courtesy to wait for her to sit down. Less could be said of Hyungwon’s mother who he saw walking right to Chaewon’s table and sitting there, with the most obvious intentions on getting something to chew on. Hyungwon let out a sigh of exhaustion.

Hyungwon stood up facing Minhyuk, feeling all eyes on them and not daring to say anything that could be used as an entertainment for the people around them, he opted for a better option.

“I think we should talk somewhere less crowded, don’t you agree?” Hyungwon offered softly, giving a very polite smile. 

“I think so, yes.” Said Minhyuk looking around the room sporting a similar polite but tense smile. 

“This way then…”

_

Hyungwon decided on a small tea room, one less opulent than the room his mother chose for her meetings. He asked Dolly the elfine to bring them his tray of tea and to add a second cup for Minhyuk, the elfine didn’t take more than three minutes to fulfill her task, disappearing the second after putting the tray on the tea table. From his coat Minhyuk made a medium sized white cardboard box appear with a bee made of honey that kept the box closed, Hyungwon couldn’t avoid smiling when he recognized the little bee holding the lids with its tiny sugary legs. With a dainty finger he poked the lovely looking bee, stirring it to life. The honey insect fluttered its flimsy, tiny wings and rose into the air, flying around them and catching the faint sunlight coming through the windows with its amber body. 

“You went to see Honey first, that’s why you were late.” Hyungwon heard himself say. He didn’t see the point in hiding his thoughts at this point, however, he didn’t say more. Hyungwon mused and took out his wand.

“Was I late? Ah...I went to visit Honey today, yes. I do it often, we have lunch almost every day. He told me you’re fond of his macaroons - they’re in the box, by the way.” Minhyuk explained. Hyungwon listened but didn’t really pay attention to the words. It had been so long since he had the chance to hear him or to indulge himself and listen.

Tapping the teapot lightly with his wand, Hyungwon brought it to life by muttering a motioning spell, the teapot immediately put itself to use and started to serve the tea in each cup. 

Awestruck by the moment Hyungwon fell in a daze, reaching for the aforementioned macaroons inside the white box he could hear the faint buzz of the honey bee flying happily around them. It flew closer to him when he took the first cookie in his thin fingers. He loved Jooheon’s pastries, they weren’t just delicious but extremely pretty too, as expected of Jooheon who was constantly striving for beauty; he couldn’t do anything less but to create beautiful things himself. The macaroon Hyungwon took out from the box was of mint color, tiny specks of glitter made the cookie shine prettily, the cream in the middle was white and had small multicolored crystals made of sugar catching the light and changing colors. Hyungwon took a bite of the pastry, the mild sweetness together with the minty flavor filled his mouth and he let out a pleased hum. 

A chuckle brought him back from his daze, Minhyuk was looking at him with those warm chocolate eyes, front teeth bared in a fond smile but soon enough he composed himself and cleared his throat.

“What did you mean by me being late though?” Minhyuk asked and leaned in to get his tea ready. He didn’t add sugar in it but from the pastries box he took a rose shape meringue. With his tea cup in hand he straightened up in his place. 

“Actually,” Hyungwon began, clearing his throat and fixing his eyes on the tea table; from the corner of his eye he could see Minhyuk’s boot.” I meant nothing much with it. I have been waiting since the tea party started and for some reason I thought you would be here earlier. It was my mistake to assume so, of course, because I did not actually see what time you would arrive, I just saw that you would come.” Hyungwon explained before putting the rest of the macaroon on his mouth to keep it occupied. 

The tenderness in Minhyuk’s eyes and the gentle way in which he treated Hyungwon made him think that he could be sure of the outcome of his visit just like his premonition showed him that morning. However, he was aware that any small detail had the power to change the outcome of whatever predestined path he had seen before. Hyungwon tried to keep his hands occupied with macaroons and other pastries, he avoided holding his cup of tea for too long because of the trembling of his hands. Being able to see future possibilities had never made him any less anxious about it. 

“Your mother’s tea parties are very popular among the women of high circle of business and such, you must be aware that your mother takes many precautions to assure the safety and privacy of the meetings. Also, your parents had put an anti-apparition barrier around their property, in at least three miles radius. As I wasn’t invited to the meeting I wanted to formally come through the door and I walked those three miles, that’s maybe the reason for my delay.” Minhyuk finished with a sheepish smile, shrugging his shoulders apologetically. 

Hyungwon nodded to let Minhyuk know he understood, he briefly let the other man know that his parents were very protective of their business and they keep a very tight hold all over their properties and possessions. The barrier and the need of an invitation were but few of the means his parents had to keep untrustworthy people away. 

“You saw me coming today, like in a premonition?” Minhyuk placed his tea cup back in the saucer, leaning closer to Hyungwon yet keeping a polite distance, almost like an invisible barrier.

Hyungwon nodded and hummed his answer, too distracted observing Minhyuk to form words. Fascinated with the other man next to him Hyungwon just shamelessly stared and drank in even the details; the sun kissed skin, the large hand resting on one knee, the nice, elegantly cut suit that fit perfectly, the plain but crisp white shirt underneath. He wondered if Minhyuk dressed like this all the time or if this was a special occasion, the outfit put together looked handsome yet not very formal so it could be taken as a well made combination, yet his boots were shiny and the suit's fabric looked of high quality. Perhaps his suspicious were true and Minhyuk dressed himself to impress.

“I did…” He simply said, letting a tense silence fall between them.

People tend to mistake the art of divination with something specific, with the answer to their question, but for those like Hyungwon who had the gift of sight, divination was but a question itself which left more questions in its wake. Everything was so easily perturbed when future events were involved, a simple thought could change the life of a person from one day to another, a single word could affect someone to the point of no return and push them through a path that wasn’t there before. One day Hyungwon saw the sunlight caught in fine golden hair and the next morning he woke up blushing. For months he had the same dream over and over again waking up with an empty chest and deep longing in his heart, and one day the dreams stopped, yet his heart felt burdened by the emptiness for years. 

His clients would come to him asking him about love, eager to know about feelings and fate. If only he himself knew the answer. The sight was not about feelings but about events. He couldn’t predict what was inside someone’s heart but he saw countless of time that whatever secret a heart kept it had the power to change someone’s life completely. But Hyungwon also knew that the only way to the future was through actions, deep inside his heart he was aware that he had been standing motionless for a long time already and the dreams of summer kisses stopped because none of them moved; he wasn’t going to blame Minhyuk for not approaching him years ago when he knew he could have approached him himself. 

Hyungwon could recognize a hint when it was on his path and second chances were rare. If there was a moment to act upon his feelings despite the outcome, it was this. Taking a long intake of air he braced himself and prepared to speak his truth.

“Did you come for me?” Hyungwon asked at once. There was no point in beating around the bushes. Yet, no matter how much courage he filled himself with, nervousness and anticipation made his hands tremble uncontrollably on his lap.

Minhyuk didn’t answer at once, Hyungwon glanced at him he saw him look almost afraid. Hyungwon’s heart constricted itself painfully inside his ribcage but he kept going forward with his chest open to whatever may come.

“You didn’t come here just to bring me pastries and drink tea,” Hyungwon said, wetting his lips with what felt like sandpaper tongue. 

“I’m not sure of how to say it, of how to say…” Minhyuk cut himself, he brushed his hair away from his eyes but some strands fell over them again. “we’re not close and there’s no friendship to lose if I were to make a mistake, but the idea of losing something I’ve dreamed so much to possess makes me sick.” 

The claw around Hyungwon’s heart eased its pressure and let it beat gently and steadily; Minhyuk’s words lead him to think perhaps they both were on the same page. Again, Hyungwon took a long intake of air bracing himself even more and filling his chest with courage to speak. 

“You know,” he started with a trembling voice. “When I have a vision of the future I just see peaks, is not the full image but only fragments of one moment like the reflection of a memory in shattered mirror, or blinks… mostly like blinks.”

Hyungwon angled his body towards Minhyuk and held his eyes, fighting the urge to avert his gaze. Minhyuk did the same and now both were face to face.

“This is not the first time I see you in visions, but is the first time in a long time it happened again; for years I asked myself if those visions were just feverish dreams of a wish engraved deep in my heart. I brushed their importance and meaning away but now they’ve come back and you’re here and I feel I can’t let cowardice take over me once again. Time and destiny aren’t kind and they do not give second chances..often,” he said, his voice firm and steady, briefly his eyes strayed to Minhyuk’s hands, he had the urge to hold one but he didn’t risk it. “I had the most vivid visions of you, with you. I think the only reason for me to have them is not only because I have harbored strong feelings for you for a long time but because maybe… you do too?” 

Having said the words didn’t make the burden less heavy nor lift its invisible weight from his shoulders, for the ninth time again a claw closed around his heart and another one crawled its way to his neck making it difficult to swallow the painful lump that formed there. Minhyuk seemed to be pondering his next words. The wait was making it impossible for Hyungwon to control his emotions, he dug his nails hard into the skin of his palms trying to no avail to ground himself. 

“I have only me to blame for us not being anymore closer than we are now.” Minhyuk said, showing an apologetic smile. “At one point I thought it was because I was a hopeless romantic and preferred to watch you from afar, but that is just a lie and I didn’t want to admit I was just a coward. I tired myself fantasising with catching you alone and finally striking a conversation but even when we were in the same room surrounded by friends I never mustered the courage to get closer.” 

“I didn’t either! I didn’t breach the distance between us and there were many chances to do so.” Hyungwon intervened unable to hold his emotions anymore, he felt like drowning.

“But I know you’re shy. In my case it’s different because shyness isn’t in my nature, I was a coward. When I left after my seventh year I was full of regret and so angry at myself. I tried to find solace in believing my feelings for you will fade given the time and the absolute distance between us,” he paused to swallow maybe the same lump that was constricting Hyungwon’s throat, but eagerness radiated out of him and seemed to be unable to stop speaking now that he started. “I underestimated the strength of my feelings for you and it was impossible to not know about you when I’m friends with Jooheon. He always keeps me updated about you, feeding my heart and making me curious and eager for more.”

To Hyungwon’s surprise Minhyuk extended a hand for him to hold, it took him a second to process that finally his doubts and fears were dissipated and his feelings were reciprocated with an intensity paired with his own. Hyungwon rested his hand on Minhyuk’s, the contrasting difference between their hands was impossible to ignore. Hyungwon marveled in the sun kissed fingers that closed around his own dainty hand, how his fingers being so long looked so small next to Minhyuk’s.

“I’m sure it would be too much of me - considering we barely know each other, to ask you to let me woo you properly... “ Minhyuk talked slowly but he wasn’t able to finish his proposal, before Hyungwon brusquely cut him.

“No, no wooing, no,” Hyungwon said with urgency, he held onto Minhyuk’s hand with both hands. “I don’t want to wait anymore, if we weren’t friends before it’s because it had to be that way, if we’re here now and this is how we feel it’s because it was set to happen this way. Please, I’ve waited enough.”

Minhyuk burst out in peals of laughter, loud, joyous, brilliant and beautiful. Minhyuk brought Hyungwon’s hands to his lips and kissed them softly; fire lit under the skin of Hyungwon’s cheeks in the form of a bright rosy color. Minhyuk unleashed his boisterous laughter again filling the room with pure and contagious joy, his smile so big and bright that Hyungwon couldn’t help but smile just the same. 

“I was trying to be proper and pretend to be patient but I’m so happy you don’t want to wait anymore, either.” Said Minhyuk before he gave more soft kisses to Hyungwon’s hands. Minhyuk’s lips on his hands flustered Hyungwon, his face felt like it could catch fire in any second now.

“Then, will you kiss me now?” Asked Hyungwon with so much hope coating his voice. “Can we make it up for all this time, now?” 

Minhyuk's smile turned sharp and mischievous and his eyes shone with a new light; hunger made itself obvious in them. Sheer brightness turned into a low fire burning red, shedding sensuous long ribbons of smoke. 

Like a predator, Minhyuk approached Hyungwon as his prey and smashed their mouths together in a rough kiss; it was hard and painful and it burned in Hyungwon generous lips like tongues of fire, but there was no other way Hyungwon would have wanted this kiss to be. Massive hands cupped Hyungwon’s tender face with a softness opposed to the harshness of the kiss, thumbs caressed the apple of his cheeks in a soothing manner. Soon enough Minhyuk melted into the kiss, his whole body relaxing at last and with him the kiss turned soft and tender. Minhyuk’s hands moved towards the back of Hyungwon’s head and his fingers found refuge in the thick strands of soft black hair. Hyungwon held onto Minhyuk and found himself delighted by feeling the man’s broad shoulders under his hands. A part of him still found difficult to believe he was there, living his dream.

His soul, like a butterfly, just wanted to be closer to the bright burning light of the sun that was Minhyuk. 

They kissed some more, languidly, savoring every crevice of each other’s mouths; Minhyuk paid special attention to Hyungwon’s fleshy lips, fascinated by their softness he sank his teeth on them like he would on a ripe fruit. 

Very slowly their kissing came to an end yet a string of kisses were given here and there, regaining their breaths and willing their hearts to a calmer beating, they both settle for a barely there distance between their bodies. Minhyuk locked eyes with Hyungwon and his eyes held so much intensity, so many emotions screaming in silence, so much heat in his cocoa eyes that Hyungwon felt suffocated and shy. Hyungwon breathed through his nose and exhaled from his mouth, during all this time his heart had never stop beating wildly, all the experience was exhilarating.

Minhyuk’s hands slowly ran down Hyungwon’s nape to his shoulders and down his arms reveling in the soft warm skin under his palms; Hyungwon shudder beneath the firm hold, he felt the hands leave a hot trail on their path that spread all over his body. Their eyes met and the intensity of their gaze on each other brought them back together in another heated kiss, this one less aggressive than their first, nevertheless just as overwhelming. Minhyuk’s tongue slid its way into Hyungwon’s mouth eliciting a weak shy moan, Minhyuk chuckled into the kiss at the lovely reaction. 

It was a short kiss but with it came a lightness that settled around them like a thin translucent veil. The only sound in the whole room aside from their breathing was the faint buzz of the honey bee’s transparent sweet wings flying around them. After a while Hyungwon’s heart stopped its wild beating; it was so strong he could hear the blood pumping loudly. He closed his eyes and pressed this forehead against Minhyuk’s and thought how delightful it would be if he could only get even closer to Minhyuk’s warmth. 

Minhyuk bit him, lingering just a second on Hyungwon’s pouting lower lip before pulling away and straightening back in his place, however, he made sure their thighs and arms touched.

“And,” Minhyuk began with a throaty voice. “Was your very first kiss how you envisioned?”

Minhyuk looked proud and smug, he had the face of a man that won something big or ate the last fried chicken in the plate - Hyungwon would be absolutely proud of getting the last piece of fried chicken for sure. But Hyungwon couldn’t help laughing his airy laugh biting his swollen lower lip afterwards. 

“What?” Minhyuk asked, feigning annoyance yet his amusement was clearer than water.

“Honey gave me my very first kiss in my seventh year in Hogwarts”, confessed Hyungwon smiling innocently. “And we kissed many times after.” 

Hyungwon smiled at the sweet memories of him and Jooheon kissing; he won’t ever have it any other way if he’s given the choice, not even if Minhyuk was the other option. Jooheon had always been a gentle caress in Hyungwon’s life.

“It makes all the sense of the world you two did,” Minhyuk only looked even more amused. “You both were all over each other I thought you had something going on.”

Hyungwon tilted his head pressing a thin pretty finger to his lips in deep thought. He and Jooheon were always together mostly because they share most of their classes, but they weren’t alone during breaks; their actual group of friends was colorful and sometimes packed. However, he could see Minhyuk’s point and it wasn’t the first time someone confused his friendship with Jooheon with something else. They were and still are very touchy, especially on Hyungwon’s side.

“You’ll notice I’m very clingy,” said Hyungwon.

“Oh, sweetheart, I already know.” Answered Minhyuk and to emphasize his words he pinched Hyungwon’s cheek.

Wand in hand and with a sharp twist of his wrist Minhyuk made the teapot move again and refilled their cups of tea, he chase another pretty looking macaroon for Hyungwon and a rose shape meringue for himself restarting their very own private tea party with a more fluid conversation. Minhyuk seemed very interested in Hyungwon’s studies at Uagadou, he was aware of Hoseok doing the same trip before Hyungwon did it and wanted to know more of his whole experience at the African wizarding school. They talked about the tea parties where Hyungwon made use of the sight as a little business to earn a very handsome payment every week; from time to time between sips of tea and bites of cookies they shared kisses, engaging in sensual explorations that last only a minute or two, and every time they parted Minhyuk seemed more and more affected. 

“It all feels like a dream,” Minhyuk suddenly said. “I still can’t believe this…” He waved a finger pointing at everything around them. “Is actually happening.”

Hyungwon closed his eyes, leaned closer to Minhyuk and rested his head on the other man’s shoulder, surrendering to the warmth radiating from the body supporting him. 

“It does, like the most vivid dream.” Hyungwon whispered. 

The one moment Hyungwon dreaded the most, yet knew it was impossible to stop, came. Minhyuk picked the last macaroon inside the box, the honey bee that had been flying around them all the time stopped its circling flying pattern and rested its little amber shiny body on the vanilla macaroon Minhyuk held. The spell came to an end once the last pastry was out of the box and the bee melted on top of the macaroon coating it with a thin golden layer of honey. Minhyuk looked at the pastry between his fingers in a fond manner, the corners of his mouth pulled up just the littlest bit. Minhyuk offered the cookie to Hyungwon who leaned in closer and bit half of the pastry, gently pushing the rest of it Minhyuk’s way as an invitation to finish it. The remaining half of the macaroon was eaten and Hyungwon expected to wake up from a dream, with subtlety he pinched his thigh expecting the pain to stir him to consciousness, yet seconds passed and he was still sitting next to Minhyuk in comfortable silence surrounded by the fading fragrance of the pastries and the tea. 

The last bits of sunlight faded and the tea room fell in the velvety cloth of blue darkness, Hyungwon looked up from Minhyuk’s shoulder, leaning in breaching the small distance between them initiating a languid kiss. This time it was Minhyuk who couldn’t suppress the smallest of moans. A hand spread wide on Hyungwon’s left thigh and slide its way to the small of his back pressing his body closer to Minhyuk’s, a heat that pooled inside Hyungwon’s belly extended inside him making him lightheaded. 

The candles in the hanging chandelier inside the room lightened themselves by magic, fire light reflected through perfectly diamond shaped crystals illuminating every corner of the room in golden light that reflected in Minhyuk’s locks. They broke the kiss and with it the daze and the last thread of intimacy dissolved like the effects of a soothing potion, leaving in its wake nothing but the already growing yearning for each other.

The time to part ways had come. 

_ 

They walked hand in hand through the hallways, with a heavy heart Hyungwon lead their way to the chimney room. His fingers were interlaced with Minhyuk’s who took a minute to observe their hands together before giving a kiss to each of Hyungwon’s delicate knuckles. He almost walked Minhyuk around the whole property to delay his parting but that would eventually lead to him leaving anyway, so Hyungwon just went through it at once.

They reached the chimney room sooner than what he would have preferred, as expected, it was empty; it had been hours since Hyungwon’s clients and visitors had left the house. But it was a relief to have the room for themselves, they could say their goodbyes in absolute privacy. 

“Is it absolutely necessary for you to go?” Asked Hyungwon, his lower lip protruding in full pout.

“I have to, I have field work tomorrow.” Minhyuk answered, amusement in his voice.

He cupped Hyungwon’s face caressing the apple of his cheeks with his thumbs.

“We have many guests rooms where you can stay the night, you could leave in the morning very early…” 

Minhyuk laughed, his mouth open, teeth showing. He was stunning. Hyungwon’s cheeks burned bright pink, love felt like little wings fluttering inside his ribcage and he just missed Minhyuk even more despite him still being right there. 

The sight hadn’t push itself during all his time with Minhyuk that afternoon and part of the evening, he didn’t need it to know things must follow their own natural course. Minhyuk musn’t stay that night but they will see each other again, and again, and again of that Hyungwon was more than sure.

“Write me, as soon as you can.” Hyungwon leaned in for a last kiss, their parting kiss. Minhyuk met him halfway touching their lips tenderly, lovingly. 

“You might have a letter sooner than you expect.” Said Minhyuk after kissing him. 

Minhyuk entered one of the four chimneys in the room, turned around and gave Hyungwon his sharp smile, brighter than candle light and warm just like the sun. After giving the name of Honey’s pastries store and throwing the floo powder with confidence green fire engulfed him. With a growl of magic Minhyuk was gone and Hyungwon stood alone in the room looking at the empty space where few seconds ago his sun was.

“Hyungwon?” 

By the door of the room was his mother, her face told him she had seen enough to form her own conclusions. Hyungwon trusted his mother to act according to her role in his life, despite her gossipy behavior and her ulterior motivations disguised with pretty tea cups and expensive handmade pastries she was very much his mother. 

“We mustn't tell your father just yet.” She said looking solemn. “Come, is time for dinner now, we will speak of this at its due time.” 

The woman extender her arm and offered him her hand to hold, Hyungwon crossed the distance in long strides and held his mother’s hand. She curled her arm towards her chest still holding her son’s hand keeping pressed to her side in a very protective way; she looked at him with utter unconditional love and gifted him with her best motherly smile.

“Actually, mommy, I’m not hungry and I would like to go to bed,” tiredness started to take over his limbs the moment Minhyuk left, all the tension, anticipation and excitement from the day caught up to him at once and he knew he most likely was going to fall asleep on his plate in a matter of minutes. 

His mother then insisted on walking him to his room and all the way she held his hand and his arm. He let himself be guideded, let her take the lead for him now that he couldn’t take it for himself. Once in the room she didn’t just leave him but help him undress, picking his clothes and folding them neatly. From Hyungwon’s closet she picked clean pajamas, something silky, soft and just as elegant as her son. She buttoned every single pearly button of the pajama’s shirt, took the time to clean the glamour cream and the crimson tint still clinging to his lips with a wet towel and when she was done, she tucked him in bed and fixed the duvet on top of him. She covered the windows with the curtains before finally sitting next to him in bed, caressing his hair with the soft touch of a doting mother. 

“Was he your special guest, deary?” She asked with the same tone of voice she used with him when he was a little boy. The thing is, he never stopped being one for her.

He nodded his answer weakly, already feeling sleep pulling at him to bring him into deep slumber.

He didn’t hear his mother’s next words nor felt her loving kiss on his forehead, his eyes closed heavily and he ceased to exist in the conscious world. The sight pushed through the depths of his dreams and mixed with them, giving him peaks of many futures. He saw Chaewon’s white veela hair, Changkyun’s dimples. He saw Jooheon’s soft eyes turned cold and sharp at the sight of a man, he saw red fireflies and white sheets. 

He saw an owl flying dutifully at the early hours of the night to reach his balcony just when the aurora was about to break. He already felt bad for the poor bird who will have to wait for him to wake up, which will only happen very late in the morning, he had to make sure to give the owl a well deserved meal and a chance to rest plenty. In his dreams of futures in a semi conscious state, Hyungwon was looking forward to the message written in dark green ink the owl carry.

**Author's Note:**

> did anyone go into the final line? is anyone curious... have questions? if you liked it would be super nice if you leave a kudo and a nice comment. This the first part of a series so I will not do chaptered but separated fics with the same setting...until I'm done or I find a purpose
> 
> also, I have a tumblr where I post things about my fanfics, if you want to see the aesthetics and read the character sheets, please tune here https://measuringwords.tumblr.com/


End file.
